


Handwriting

by handmepleaseacity



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - Bennett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handmepleaseacity/pseuds/handmepleaseacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you looked at your handwriting recently?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting

i.

They’re at Scripps’, lying on his narrow bed, legs entangled, perfecting their essays on collapse of the Roman Empire, when Scripps suddenly takes a look at what Posner is scribbling. ”Have you looked at your handwriting recently?” he asks.

Posner smiles at his papers. “With all these essays I can never really stop. Why?”

“It’s just, it’s sort of changed.”

Posner tilts his head and faces Scripps in a slightly amused, curious way, as if he doesn’t know what is going on exactly. “How so?”

“Well.” Scripps shrugs his shoulders. “It used to be more oblique, you know, smooth and delicate… Slanting a bit to the right?”

“You’ve sure paid a lot of attention to my handwriting,” Posner says.

Scripps shrugs his shoulders again. “I’ve seen you writing a lot, that’s all.”

Posner utters a laughter and continues writing.

“It’s a lot simpler nowadays; you use straighter lines and such.” Scripps continues analysing. Posner stares at his paper firmly, his lips curved into a strained smile. “It’s a bit like…”

When the realisation finally hits Scripps, he can no longer come up with anything to say. Except to state the obvious, of course. “It looks a bit like my handwriting,”

He watches Posner’s cheeks flush slowly scarlet.

“You great pillock,” Scripps say fondly. He can feel Posner's grin against his lips as he leans forward to kiss him.

fin


End file.
